1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to bracket assemblies and methods of assembling. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to bracket assemblies for securing an electrical device—such as a cutout arrester—to a support—such as a support of a utility pole.
2. Description of Related Art
Bracket assemblies are conventionally used for securing an electrical device to a support, such as a cutout arrester to a support of a utility pole. Lineman installing such bracket assemblies and electrical devices wear bulky gloves, which make assembling and manipulating the fasteners and nuts difficult.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for bracket assemblies and methods for securing electrical devices to supports that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.